Heat
by NeonFlower
Summary: One minute they were talking in the car, the next minute, she was in the back seat, her best friend on top of her and kissing her neck.


One minute they were talking in a car, the next minute, she was in the back seat, her best friend on top of her and kissing her neck.

"S-Seiko," Naomi gasped as the double-bunned girl kissed at her throat, leaving heat wherever her lips touched. Naomi let out soft moans as she dug her nails into Seiko's back. They were still fully clothed, but the taller brunette could feel her skirt being pulled down.

Seiko pulled away, panting lightly as she gazed into the other brunette's eyes.

"Naomi... I want this... Do you?" She breathed, running a hand up the young woman's side. Naomi was silent for a moment, bringing her hands up and cupping the smaller girl's face.

"Yes," She said breathlessly. With that, their lips connected, meshing in a heated passion. Seiko's hands traveled up and down Naomi's sides, until it reached her breasts. She started to mess with them, her hands gentle as she squeezed them. Naomi moaned in their kiss, her nails digging into Seiko's back.

Seiko couldn't stand it anymore and slipped her hands underneath the taller girl's shirt, all the while grinding against the girl's hips with her own.

"S-Seiko...!" Naomi broke from their messy, passionate make-out session to moan and pant as that hot heat started to burn in her lower stomach. Seiko wasn't any better, she was so horny, and she just wanted to relieve this painful ache in her stomach.

"Shhh... j-just relax..." Seiko panted a deep flush on her face. Naomi's face was also flushed, droplets of sweat streaming down her face. The car was small, so the heat they were creating was making it warm.

Naomi's hands traveled down Seiko's back, her finger hooking against the smaller brunette's skirt. She pulled down, feeling herself heat up when the blouse fell away.

"Getting impatient... aren't we now?" Seiko giggled mischievously, impressed how straightforward the brunette underneath her was. Naomi let out a grunt, her eyes fluttering shut as her brows furrowed.

Taking this chance, one of Seiko's hands appeared out of her shirt, and moved down to her waist, her skirt having been pulled down.

Naomi let out a gasp when she was touched, and arched her back. She felt the heat intensify in her lower stomach. Seiko panted, loving how she was leaving this effect on her dear Naomi. She leaned back down, starting to suck at her neck again.

Naomi was finding it hard to breath as Seiko continued to spike her pleasure, now that the smaller brunette was sucking at her throat. She didn't want to have this alone, so with shaky hands, she traveled down to the smaller girl's breast and felt at them.

Seiko unlatched from Naomi's neck when she felt the girl's hands on her breasts. She panted, a small smile coming to her lips. She kissed Naomi's throat again, trailing down as she licked. Naomi's neck was shining in the dim light around them.

Suddenly, Naomi let out a load groan, her eyes shut tight. Her back arched again, and Seiko released from her throat, panting heavily as her own body reacted to the noises.

Naomi's ache felt like molten lava, and finally it released into nirvana. Seiko smiled at her, finding her cute when she was flushed. She pulled her hand from under the brunette's shirt and clasped onto Naomi's.

When Naomi settled back down into the seats, she panted heavily. Seiko collapsed against her, resting her head on the taller girl's chest.

"You're beautiful, Naomi~" Seiko giggled. Naomi smiled, releasing one of her hand's from Seiko's and resting on the girl's back. She leaned forward and pecked Seiko's forehead. The double-bunned girl sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"S-Seiko no sleeping yet... we need to get home..." Naomi whispered, and the brunette huffed.

"Alright... maybe when we do, I can jump you again~!" She chimed, and Naomi shook her head but smiled nonetheless. She wouldn't mind another round at home. Seiko rose off her, allowing them to fix themselves up.

Seiko could only watch as Naomi fixed herself up, and the brunette felt herself growing hot again. She couldn't wait to get home...


End file.
